


I Like a Guy with Strong Opinions

by involuntary_cell_biologist



Series: Alex Truelove's Gay Thoughts [1]
Category: Alex Strangelove (2018)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/involuntary_cell_biologist/pseuds/involuntary_cell_biologist
Summary: What goes through Alex' head when he first meets Elliot?My (much gayer than the movie intended) take on the part where Alex meets Elliot and Gretchen at the party.





	I Like a Guy with Strong Opinions

This is NOT the reason Claire and I make those videos.

We do NOT make them for someone to illegally smuggle an exotic frog into the country. We do NOT make them for people that want to get high off of said frog. We do NOT make them so that Dell can lick the frog, despite me saying that he shouldn't.

And yet, it happened. Great. I'd take beer over this any day. Why can't people just go to a party and enjoy it without getting high or black-out-drunk. Surely throwing up isn't that fun. 

 

I know I won't be peer pressured into licking a toxic frog, but I should get going anyway. It's probably better to leave them and the frog to it and convince myself that they're smoking weed and not licking a toxic frog that shouldn't even be in this country. 

Where's Claire, anyway? I definitely don't want to hang out with Dell tonight. 

Last time I saw her, she was with Sophie, but I can't seem to find either of them. Maybe I should stop looking and try to make some new friends amongst the drama kids. That can't be so hard, can it? 

 

On second thought, I don't think I want to make friends with them. I think I saw some of them pretending to throw a ball at each other. And being a part of that isn't even my imaginary cup of tea. 

I decide to just check out a room. Its contents don't exactly surprise me, but I am a bit taken aback when a girl immediately tells me to shut the door.

 

I gotta admit, it takes me some time to react. Once I manage to "shut it", as she demanded, i notice the second person in the room. A guy with curly hair and a striped shirt. He's quite attractive, to be honest. Makes you wonder why he isn't out there partying with the others. 

Him and the girl seem to be hunched over some weed. Alright, I guess it's understandable that they'd want to keep the door shut. 

"Sorry to be so gruff, but honestly I don't wanna advertise this to the entire world, okay?"   
I guess that's fair. "Yeah, sure, sure." 

They laugh at that but what else am I supposed to say?   
Something like "Yeah, totally understandable I smoke the good ol' Mary Juan all the time. Hate when everyone at a party sees me"? No, that's just embarrassing. No one says that. 

The guy pats the space next to him, telling me to 'join the cool kids'. I guess I could use someone to hang out with, since Claire and Dell are out of the question. 

 

I should probably start a conversation, though, shouldn't I? 

"Do you guys go to Buchanan?" School is always a good topic. That's probably something we have in common. Going to school. 

The girl putting weed in the pipe informs me that she goes to Northridge. She met Sophie at some type of camp for drama kids, so that's why she's here. Maybe they let her bring the curly haired guy, (who doesn't go to high school, according to her), as a plus one. 

"I'm a juvenile delinquent.", he says. Wait, is he serious? I can't tell by his expression. He has that kind of face where you'd believe anything he says.   
"Really?" He smiles at that. "I graduated last year. Tragically, she's still got one more year to endure." 

 

Seems like they know each other quite well, then. They might be dating. And somehow that thought is a bit depressing. I can't think of a reason why, though, so I choose to ignore it for now. 

"Yeah, that's why I'm getting stoned.", the girl, (what's her name again?), says. 

Luckily I don't have to wonder what their names are for much longer. Elliot introduces himself to me and shakes my hand. He has nice eyes. That's just something people notice about him, I guess. They're not exactly something you can ignore when the guy is looking at you. 

Gretchen, that's her name, holds goes in for a high-five.   
"Yeah, Hey! Whoooo!"   
They laugh again.

Elliot leans a bit closer to me.  
"I think we're here to corrupt you, Alex."  
His lips curl up into a smile.

 

They offer me some weed, as well. I agree to smoke some. Partly because I don't want them to think of me as boring or someone you can't have fun with. I want to leave a good first impression. 

Not that it matters or anything. After all, these are just two stoners at a drama party, aren't they?   
However, they seem like cool people. 

 

Elliot and Gretchen seem to be discussing some very important issues about the cheerleaders at their school. I decide to stay out of that discussion. 

"I do have a point. Everytime we have an argument, I'm right. So the sooner you accept that, the sooner our relationship will be."

Oh so they are dating. I guess that answers that... 

Elliot offers his girlfriend a kiss to make up. He seems happy to, judging by the expression on his face. Kind of cute, if it wasn't for that weird feeling in my chest, that I can't quite describe. 

Elliot's lips touch Gretchen's for a short moment. Her lipstick doesn't stain his lips. They're still the exact same pinkish colour as they were before.   
Strange. 

That feeling in my chest is stronger now. It feels... warm, but not in a good way.   
More like something's burning in my chest, but I can't do anything about it. Maybe I'm jealous. 

Maybe I just want mine and Claire's relationship to be more like that. Yeah, that's probably why I don't like watching them kiss. 

 

It's kind of awkard to just pretend I didn't see it, but admitting that I'm jealous of their relationship would be dumb, so I stick with a short "Aww, you guys are the cutest couple."

Gretchen sighs as she looks at Elliot "Yeah, If only Elliot were straight, or bi, or poly..."

 

What? Does that mean Elliot is into guys?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone for 5 months. Here's a multi-chaper fic to make up for it.


End file.
